<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottom dream by Oreo_is_delicous_2344</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134558">Bottom dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo_is_delicous_2344/pseuds/Oreo_is_delicous_2344'>Oreo_is_delicous_2344</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo_is_delicous_2344/pseuds/Oreo_is_delicous_2344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the bottom dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! So this is a oneshot, problematic or not, I'll do it for you 👍</p><p>I will not do rape because consent is sexy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beach party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just, brotherly love between tommy and Dream :) </p><p>Someone wanted this so okay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy has been sitting on the sandy ground, he wondered how long it had been ever since he was exiled by his own best friend. Tommy sighed as he looked around, no one was here. </p><p>Tommy told ghostbur to give the invitations to everyone, it was a beach party. But, where are they? Tommy wondered why they weren't here yet. 'maybe they're late! Yeah, late...!' Tommy said in his mind. Tommy waited as he imagined Everyone here, everyone smiling, Talking, thinking about that happening makes him smile. </p><p>"TOMMY!" A familiar voice shouted, Tommy looked behind to see Dream, who was running towards Tommy. "Dream...?" Tommy said as Dream looked around "am I late? Is the party done?" Dream asked. "I... I don't know.." Tommy said as tears streamed down his face "Dream... do they care about me...?" Tommy asked "Tommy, they do care about you! Maybe they are just late...!" Dream said, trying to cheer him up. "DREAM! I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE AND...AND..." Tommy shouted but, couldn't finish due to his sobbing "they...still haven't come yet... it's almost sunset...." Tommy said as sobbed. </p><p>Dream has a sad look on his face, though, the lips were the only visible one due to his mask. Dream hugged Tommy, to maybe cheer him up "all I wanted was...then to be here....WITH ME...!" Tommy said as he exclaimed the last part. Dream hugged Tommy, caressing his back. Tommy was hesitant, but hugged him back, he was still crying. Dream thought of something, something to maybe cheer Tommy up! "Hey tommy, have you ever used a trident?" Dream asked "well, no" tommy admitted "since it's your party, here" Dream said as he handed Tommy an enchanted trident. "WHOA!" Tommy exclaimed, grabbing the trident gently from dream's hand. </p><p>"Try it! And probably get use to using it!" Dream said as Tommy looked at him, Dream smiled as Tommy nodded. </p><p>After for like, hours? Tommy was having fun using the trident. Tommy then noticed that it was nighttime, he lands on water and got out. He yawned, "hey, you tired?" Dream said, looking at Tommy. Tommy held out the trident "here, you can have it back" Tommy said "no no, it's yours now! After all, it's your party and this is my gift for you!" Dream said as Tommy looked at him. Tommy had a gentle smile as he hugged Dream. Dream was surprised at first, bur hugged back. He then saw that Tommy fell asleep, damn, that was fast. Dream carried Tommy and went to Tommy's tend. Dream entered his tent and puts Tommy in his bed. "Well, this is a goodbye for today, Tommy, see you tomorrow or, when I am available" Dream said as he ruffles Tommy's hair. </p><p>He then stood up and left Tommy's tent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg, this is so Cringey.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is cringe-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>